Mutant Drabbles
by The Phoenixes Fire
Summary: Drabbles that are to long to be drabbles, hence the title. Current Drabble: Told you so
1. Chapter 1

_Forsoldier4Christ _

**A Storm Hawk**

He had him this time. His latest feat was the last straw. That boy was going to get a serious whooping.

He slowly made his way to the tree. The tree where he always hid after he had done something.

Laying a hand against the bark he peered up into the branches. It was to dark to see anything, but he could faintly make out a form sitting on one of the branches.

He started to climb making sure not to make a sound. This boy had it coming to him. Its not like he was innocent.

First he had dyed the trackbeasts pink. Then he had made decorations with paperclips and tied the trackbeasts up. This time he had shaved the trackbeasts so that little tufts of fur stuck out everywhere. There were multiple designs. Stars, circles, squares, he had even made the Storm hawks insignia on one of them!

No this was the last straw. No more would he mock the traditions of the Zartacla prison. This time he was going to get it.

Making it to the top branch he looked at the boys back and sprung, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I got you now boy!"

He grappled with the boy falling out of the tree. Then he realized something. He stared stunned as the moon shone on the face on the figure he had in his hands. Why it was nothing but a scarecrow!

But if this a scarecrow that meant…

Mr. Moss didn't have enough time to react has a rope suddenly wrapped around his ankles and pulled him off his feet. Before he knew it he was hanging upside down from one of the tree branches.

"Well looky here. Looks like I caught myself a Mr. Moss."

Mr. Moss looked up into the grinning face of Hamish. "Boy you let me down this instant!"

"No can do sir." He said bending down so they were eye to eye. "You see I've gotten myself a new boss and a new job."

"As what?"

"Well I got to thinking last night and realized that I never really liked it here. So I called up a couple of skyknights and helped them liberate all of them prisoners."

"But that would make you a skyknight-

"Yep your looking at the new sharpshooter of the Storm hawks." He yelled over his shoulder as he walked away leaving Mr. Moss hanging there, until the guards found him that morning hanging upside down with a card stuck to his head.

It read.

_Here hangs Mr. Moss. The man that thought he had caught a tricky jackrabbit, but ended up being the one caught in the snare. To all that read this now know that the same jackrabbit that committed this horrible crime has now become an honorable Storm hawk, who shall fight for Atmos and all that is good._

_**Signed by****, **_

**The Storm Hawks.**

Xxx

…Well it sounded good in my head…and though it's not exactly a short drabble its close to one…

Someone please tell me that this isn't as horrible as I think it is. Oh and to all who are curious Finn is still a sharpshooter for the Storm hawks. Hamish is just another recruit to the team.

(Dying the trackbeasts pink and the whole paperclip thing is property of soldier4Christ)


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoo! Michael Phelps did it! Yeah!_

**Its not that hard**

_Click_

…

_Click click_

…

_Click_

…

_CLICK!_

"Argh…"

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"No! How can this keep happening?"

Snipe walked in to the throne room absently. Master Cyclonis was sitting with her laptop on her lap, angrily clicking…something.

"Master…what are you doing?"

Master Cyclonis jumped, not knowing that he was in there. She cast a disapproving glance at Snipe before turning her attention back to the screen. "If you must know I am playing…a game."

Snipe stared at her. "A game?"

"Yes. A game."

He walked over and looked over her shoulder to see. "Solitaire?"

"It stimulates the brain." She said frustrated, clicking harder then before.

It was quiet for a few minuets, with the occasion click before, "No!"

Master Cyclonis angrily slapped her hand against her leg.

"You lost?"

"Yes Snipe. I lost. Its not like you could do any better!" She was bitter from losing for the millionth time. She shoved the laptop towards him and reset the game. "You try."

Snipe sat down and looked at the screen. It seemed easy enough. He played silently for a few minutes; Master Cyclonis watching him like a hawk.

"Um-

"You see. I told you, you couldn't do it."

"…Actually I think I won." The talon commander replied.

"What?" Master Cyclonis yelled, snatching the computer away from him. She stared bewildered at the screen. It read.

WINNER

"B-but-

"I thought it was supposed to be a hard game Master." Snipe said as he turned and started to leave.

Cyclonis boiled, glaring holes into him as he left.

Snipe walked out of the throne room, closing the door after him. He suddenly heard.

Click

_Click_

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"This is Impossible!" He heard Cyclonis scream.

He shrugged. The game wasn't that hard.

Xxx

_I just have a feeling she would freak out if Snipe was better at something than her...actually I think anyone would freak._


	3. Chapter 3

_For soldier4Christ (Continuation of Theme song) I couldn't resist._

Xxx

The Storm hawks all jumped as the alarms suddenly went off. Stork ran for the bridge, the rest of the team behind him.

"What's going on!?" Finn yelled over the noise.

"Talons!" Stork squeaked.

"Who's leading them?" Aerrow asked.

They all gave him a look that said 'Are you stupid or what?'

"Uh yeah sorry…Storm Hawks prepare for battle!"

They all ran for the hangar, except Piper who was going to help Stork and Finn who ran to his room for something.

Aerrow sat down on his skimmer and revved the engine. "You guys ready!" He yelled over the engines. He looked back to see Junko give him a thumbs up and-

"Hey where's Finn?!"

Junko shrugged.

"…I guess were going to have go out without him." Aerrow waited a few more seconds then revved his engine and took off into the sky, Junko following.

_(Meanwhile)_

Finn tore through his room like a tornado. "Where is it!?" He tripped over an…(actually I don't really know what the heck he has in his room so…anyway.)

"Ah ha!" He said in victory as he picked up the music disk that contained their theme song. Hey if Dark Ace and Ravess were both going to attack them he might as well motivate his team with a little music.

Finn raced for the hangar, cd in hand.

_(Meanwhile outside)_

Aerrow and Junko raced into the swarm of talons, taking down as many as they could.

Aerrow suddenly barrel rolled out of the way of an energy blast, a familiar voice reaching his ears.

"It looks like your down a man."

Aerrow turned his ride around and glared. "Dark Ace!"

Dark Ace shot him a dull look. Honestly did the kid have to do that every time? It was getting old. Both of them raced for each other, engaging in battle.

They both suddenly stopped and stared blankly as Finn raced by, music blaring from a new attachment on his skimmer. They both voiced there thoughts at the same time.

"What the frack?"

Ravess looked up, an unfamiliar tune playing over hers. "What in Atmos is that?"

"Its our new theme song, you like?" Finn said firing an energy bolt at her from above.

She evaded it and fired an arrow at him, which he amazingly avoided.

"No it sounds like a bunch of noise to me." Ravess said.

Finn glared. "Not uh! It rocks!"

Ravess glared back, the battle forgotten. "Yes. It does."

Finn drove himself so he was positioned in front of her, ready to defend his music. "Uh no it doesn't. If you want noise just listen to your music."

"It is not noise!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

Meanwhile Dark Ace and Aerrow were still fighting each other. This had to be the longest either one had fought each other. One should have already lost by now.

Both were coming around for another round when suddenly they heard-

"No Its Not!"

"Yes It Is!"

They both stopped and glared at each other before directing their attention to Finn and Ravess, who were still arguing over music.

"Will you stop arguing and get in the fight!" They both shouted at the same time. Aerrow blinked staring blankly at Dark Ace who stared back. "How did you do that?" They said at the same time again.

They both glared. "Stop that! Cut it out! Shut up!"

_(Meanwhile on the Condor)_

"Um…Piper?"

"Yeah Stork?"

The merb shifted his attention from the battle raging outside to her. "You might want to see this."

Piper walked over and stood by his side peering through the window. "What did you want me to- What in Atmos?" She stared blankly at the people outside.

The talons were still fighting…or running away from Junko who was taking them down ten at a time but Dark Ace, Aerrow, Finn, and Ravess had completely stopped.

She squinted her eyes trying to figure out what they were doing. It looked like Aerrow and Dark Ace had put away their weapons and were now fighting with words, while Ravess and Finn were yelling at each other while fighting with weapons.

Piper sighed, putting a hand against her head. "All this just because Finn made a theme song?"

Stork shrugged. "I guess making people fight over senseless causes is just another one of his talents."

_(Back outside)_

Ravess and Finn glared at each other.

Finn suddenly grinned. "Your music sucks. Your music sucks." He sang.

Ravess's eye twitched. "No. It. Doesn't!" She fired an arrow at Finn but by some miracle missed and hit…Dark Ace's skimmer. "…"

"Hey whose side are you on!" He yelled jumping off and activating his glider.

"Ha! Ha!" Finn yelled. "Oh and by the way. My music rocks!" He fired an energy bolt at Ravess and wouldn't you know it, it hit Aerrow's skimmer instead. "…Oops."

"Finn!" Aerrow yelled jumping off and activating his glider too.

Ravess and Finn watched and made sure that Dark Ace and Aerrow made it safely down to the terra then looked up at each other.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

(Meanwhile on the terra)

Dark Ace and Aerrow sat on the edge of the terra, glaring bitterly up at the sky, to mad to fight anymore.

Dark Ace suddenly snickered and grinned over at Aerrow. "Getting shot down by your Sharpshooter. That's a new one."

Aerrow smirked. "At least I didn't get shot down by my girlfriend."

Dark Ace glared hitting Aerrow upside the head.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

_And so went the entire day. Well until Finn and Ravess stopped fighting and Aerrow and Dark Ace got picked up._

…Well that was more odd then the first one by soldier4Christ. Sorry if it sucked ect…uh review maybe? Yes a bit long for a drabble but breaking it up wouldn't have made sense...so yeah.

(The theme song idea is soldier4Christ's not mine.)


	4. Chapter 4

Torture

_MUWAHAHAHA!!_

The Dark Ace was getting beyond irritated.

Aerrow glared at him defiantly trying to at least look a bit menacing…or as menacing as a person tied to a chair can look.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Dark Ace growled. "Where are the others?"

"I not going to tell you!" The red head spat. "No force on Atmos could make me tell you were the skyknights are."

Dark Ace narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry it has to come to this, but you leave me no other choice Aerrow." He stood there for a few more seconds before turning and leaving the room.

Aerrow watched the raven-haired man leave, dumbfounded. Had he actually given up? They had been at it for maybe an hour. He had thought that Dark Ace wouldn't give up until he got the information he wanted…

Dark Ace suddenly walked back in with…a stereo? He set it down, inserted a cassette, then stood up and grinned at Aerrow like a shark.

The man turned and left the room with one last glance at Aerrow. "Have fun Aerrow."

Aerrow stared at the stereo. Nothing but static was coming ou-wait…

His eyes widened in horror. No it couldn't be. Oh but it was. "No…no anything but that!"

Dark Ace's evil laugh sounded from outside the door. It mixed with Aerrow's screams of 'make it stop, make it stop'!

_I love you. You love me. We're a great big family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me to?_

As if on cue a huge purple dinosaur walked through the door, stupid grin on its face. "I love you Aerrow."

Aerrow screamed.

-

Ravess shook her head as Dark Ace continued to laugh. "To think that you would use that as torture. No wonder people never speak of it once we let them go."

"What? At least it works." He replied holding back a laugh as the song continued to play…and play…and play.

_RUN! The evil dinosaur is coming!_

I really couldn't help it. And admit it people. This would eventually drive you into insanity…unless your like me and already there.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets out

He hated it. It was the one freakin' thing that ruined his entire life.

Why in the entire Atmos did it have to choose him? Why couldn't it have been Snipe?! Of course he was already slow…but what? He didn't care.

The Dark Ace internally grumbled. One stupid little thing could throw a person off.

He saw it as a weakness. Some called it being human, but him? No.

No matter how much he had trained himself. No matter how much he tried not to. It always came back. To haunt him.

So you could imagine his horror when Ravess found out. How you ask? …Well he's not even sure how. The woman could find out the exact time you were born down to the millisecond. But anyway…

Ravess grinned like a shark, advancing on Dark Ace like a lion. Of course he kept up his outer façade by shooting her a look.

"Can I help you?" He snapped. Don't blame him for the attitude problem. Being beaten by that 'punk' of a skyknight was getting really annoying.

She shrugged and replied "No not really." …

He noticed she was still coming at him. It took him another round of seconds to notice that he was backing away from her. He stopped abruptly and glared at her. "Then why are you still here?" Sigh you can imagine what its like to be beaten by someone younger then you.

"No need for the attitude." She said…but she was still moving towards him.

For a reason unknown to him at the moment, he felt fear creeping up on him. But of course when you're supposed to be the most feared man in Atmos, you should not ever have this feeling. So like every man before him, he ignored the warning. Oh boy. Here it comes again. That big old sigh. Sometimes you think guys would listen to this little voice in the back of their heads. Telling them clearly that something was very wrong.

…Telling them that something very bad was about to happen.

_Yes this is where it ends...for now! _

I know what's going to happen and you don't! Ha! (Dodges pitchfork) Waves fist You'll never catch me! (Get's smacked in the head by book) ...Okay you can throw stuff but you still won't catch me!


	6. Chapter 6

Didn't see a thing

Now he was starting to listen to the little voice screaming at him, Danger, warning, RUN YOU IDIOT! RUN!

Having finished cleaning and fixing their rides all the talon's had left, leaving Dark Ace and Ravess alone in the hangar.

Dark Ace kept her gaze as he slowly inched around her, towards the hangar door. She smiled innocently, letting him pass by.

When he was sure he was out of range he turned and as quickly as possible walked for the door. Well that is before Ravess started following.

He stopped dead in his tracks, sadly ignoring the little voice that had been warning him to get away. Turning he glared at her. "Why are you following me?"

"Just wanted to check if it was true." She replied, inching closer.

He could have sworn he felt the feeling of dread increase. Clearing his throat he said, "And that would be wha-

Faster then lightning Ravess reached out and jabbed him in the side. She immediately got a reaction as he pretty much jumped away from her.

"What was that for!"

She almost laughed when his voice cracked. "So it is true." She nodded her head. "Who in Atmos would have guessed that you, of all people, is tickl-

He had gotten close enough to put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry what?"

She glared, but underneath his hand she was grinning. Since he was keeping her quiet with one hand he couldn't protect himself from her two hands.

Tripping him with one leg, she reached out and tickled him along his ribcage. She was rewarded with a stream of laughs.

"How- d-did y-you find out!" He gasped between laughs.

"It was all to easy." Ravess replied, pinning him to the ground and continuing her assault. "The way you kept you distance from everyone. And that one time I brushed by you in the hall, I saw you bite you lip to keep from laughing."

She stopped for a second, letting him catch his breath. He gave her a strange look, one of which she wasn't expecting.

"How did you ever become so observant?"

She blinked a few times before saying, "Um…well that's an odd question. I guess I got it from my mo- She was cut off as Dark Ace pushed her off of him onto the ground. Acting quickly he shifted his weight and grabbed her wrists, affectively pinning them over her head.

He leaned in close to her face, smirking. "Now what are you going to do?"

She grinned. "Well I could go and spread the news about you being more ticklish then the Pillsbury dough boy, or- she stopped still grinning.

He cocked an eyebrow. "…Or?"

She leaned up, closing the gap between them. His eyes widened as her lips met his. After a few seconds she broke off the kiss, leaning back down with a grin.

"Or I can win."

"Ahem."

They both looked over at the door at the same time. There stood Snipe, Master Cyclonis, and a lone talon guard. Master Cyclonis was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Turning to the talon she took a dollar bill that he was holding and walked out saying, "I so told you so."

The talon grumbled and followed her back out of the room. "You cheated!"

Snipe looked lost. "Um…" He turned abruptly and left the room. "I didn't see a thing."

It was silent for a few moments before Dark Ace looked back at Ravess, appearing to be slightly amused. "**Or** we both lose."

_Huh…seems like it coulda ended better._

Okay…well that was odd. Review if you want. Only a few people have so…yeah. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh gosh it just had to be done. The time is eight years back.

Ages

Dark Ace: 20

Ravess: 20

Snipe: 18

Lark: 6

(Yeah, yeah they might be off ages but this is how I see it)

Xxx

Their together

"I only asked how your day was going!"

"Yeah after you knew that I had to train the newbies!"

Snipe sighed irritably. Lark looked up at him before coping his actions. They had been going on for a solid twenty minutes.

"New record." Snipe mumbled to the girl.

"Again?" She asked, looking up at him again, this time with wide eyes.

"Yep."

"Well how was I supposed to know that you're sensitive about that?!"

"You're my boyfriend! You should know! Ugh your so infuriating!"

Both 'fighters' were shouting at each other (No duh) and both refused to back off.

_How in the Atmos did these two get together? _Snipe thought.

Lark held up her wrapped lollipop to him. "Open?"

"Yeah sure." He said, taking the candy and unwrapping it. He gave the sugary treat back to the young girl on his lap. The other two were still at it. "Oh come on! What happened to the happy sky birds?!"

His comment was lost to the other two as they continued to argue.

Lark watched with great interest, from the safety of Snipe's lap. The two had become great friends despite some factors. They had been pulled closer together when his sister decided to date his best friend.

Lark looked back up at him, lollipop in her mouth. "Their…" She struggled for the right word. "Together?"

Snipe started to chuckle, drawing attention from the other two. "Together? Yeah except I think it's _more_ then that."

"Oh and what is that supposed to mean?" His sister crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh come on. Your guys can stop pretending." He said, rolling his eyes. "I bet you two had a secret wedding."

"What?!" His friend roared, shooting him a menacing look.

Snipe observed both of their gloved hands and noted the small bulges around their ring fingers. "Yep. Thought so."

Lark started to giggle as the two reddened dramatically, though this time out of what had to be embarrassment. Both of them quickly hid their left hands behind their backs.

"That's crazy." Eyes narrowed his friend was giving him one of the trademark glares.

Lark started to laugh harder.

"Yeah right." Snipe said. "Here's my theory."

"Snipe." His sister sent him a warning glare.

He ignored her. "I bet you both are married, oh and thanks for inviting me to the wedding…I'm not that bad at keeping secrets. But where was I…oh yeah. Your both married and I bet kid number one is already on the way!"

Ace paled and his mouth fell open. One of Ravess's hands self-consciously covered her stomach as the other flew to her mouth.

Both Snipe and Lark erupted into full-blown laughter.

Eyes narrowed dangerously, Ravess marched up to her brother and socked him in the arm. Turning she marched from the room. Only to pop her head in a few seconds later. "Don't think Snipe's little outburst means this argument is over!" She shouted, before slamming the door.

Ace glared murderously at Snipe, whacking him upside the head before exiting as well. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it!"

Lark looked up at Snipe worriedly.

He snickered before laying a hand on her shoulder. "Aw don't worry kid. In about twenty minutes they'll be making out in the broom closet."

Lark giggled again as said people responded at the same time.

"Shut up Snipe!"

Xxx

I really just could not resist this. XD Oh their gonna kill me. Oh and I'm back! (Duh)


	8. Chapter 8

Well tiz official news. I have yet to see the last episode of Storm hawks but I know how it ended.

AND I AM RIGHTLY PISSED OFF!

Though I can say that it has inspired a new story…stupid muse.

Muse (Grinning): My, my what manners.

…Yeah anyway I decided to write a drabble. It's in the past. So Ravess and Snipe are like…tiny.

YAY!

Xxx

Hospital Encounters

Part 1

Snipe was sick, there was no doubt about that. The six year old had woken up that morning with a high fever. Later on he started throwing up. Concerned his parents took him to the doctor, dragging his sister along with them.

His father walked quickly into the hospital, son in his arms. His mother and sister trailed behind them.

While they signed her brother in Ravess took a look around the hospital. Just a bunch of chairs and sick people, as usual.

She suddenly caught sight of a boy across the room. He looked about her age. She looked at him curiously. _Why does he look so familiar?_

He had dark raven black hair and crimson red eyes. He was looking up at the teenager next to him in what seemed like boredom. The teen was…just plain strange in her own opinion.

He was pretty tall, too tall for his age and he had bright green hair. She couldn't quite see his eyes from the angle she was at.

"But he'll be okay?" The boy questioned.

"He should be fine. For the last time quit asking, you're making me nervous." The teen responded.

The boy turned with an 'hmph' and caught sight of her. She grinned, one of her natural reactions. He stared at her for a moment, before scowling and turning away.

Her mouth dropped open. "What was that for?" She asked aloud.

Either he was to far away or didn't care to answer she couldn't say. It seemed the teen had heard though, because he looked up at her. His expression was curious, then realization, then smug. Bending down he whispered something into the boy's ear.

The boy reddened and glared up at the teen. Before she could even hear the response, however, her mother came and pulled her into the hall. They were immersed into a frenzy of people going this way and that. She held on to her mother's hand tighter, worried about getting lost in the fray.

They eventually came to a hospital room, where her father promptly set her brother on the examination table. There were about three other tables, some patients already being treated. Snipe looked up as the doctor suddenly walked in.

The doctor looked frazzled, hair sticking up in random places. He walked in with about two other nurses following. They were shooting questions at him at rapid fire, the word 'lunch' could be heard in the fray. He answered as best he could, trying not to stutter over words.

He eventually made it over to Snipe, already looking at his clipboard. "Snipe right?"

His father nodded.

"What seems too be the problem?"

His father quickly explained the symptoms.

The doctor started to examine Snipe when suddenly a nurse from the side said, "What kind of dressing do you want on it?"

Exasperated the doctor yelled back, "Ranch!"

Ravess stared blankly past the doctor at the frozen nurse who had been wrapping up a patients arm. The patient looked at the nurse in mock realization. "Ranch? You don't say?"

After finishing his examination the doctor looked at Snipe intently. "Son what bothers you the most?"

After thinking it over for a moment the boy replied, "Mostly my sister."

_You don't say?_

Sorry for not reviewing people I review stories too!!!

Muse: That all just makes so much sense.

…I've just been REALLY busy, I'm not ignoring you. Stupid homework…

Anyway's this is going to be in parts so who the heck knows when I'll update…

Oh and about that new story. Believe it or not it was actually inspired by the last episodes and…Dark Ace's death.

Yeah, yeah, I know what your thinking. But in my story he's alive…well sorta, I mean…

Well you'll just have to wait and see okay!? It's very, very complicated. It probably won't be out for a little while longer because it's a pretty new story and all. But I promise that its gonna be sweet. Or at least I will try and make it sweet. Until next I update!

Muse: It is going to be a long week…


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!

I MISSED ALL OF YOU GUY'S SO MUCH!!!!

(Dude this was just for fun, I've got nothing against you)

For Blitz

_BANG!!_

The sound of something heavy falling over was heard on the bridge of the Condor. Crosby shot up from her bed and ran, yelling for people to take their battle stations.

Farrel walked out of her room, wiping her eyes and muttering about soon to be extinct Cyclonian's.

"What's going on?" Finn questioned, running from his room.

Piper shrugged. "Probably another Cyclonian attack…"

Everyone raced for the bridge when suddenly-

"Wait." Crosby slid to a stop and started to randomly count out loud. "One, two, three..."

"What are you doing!?" Stork yelled, trying to get past the wallop to the bridge. "We'll be decimated in seconds if I don't-

"Where's Phoenix and Blitz?" Crosby interrupted him.

_Plate shattering_

The group all raced into the bridge and-

A blue blur ran by followed directly by a black and red one.

Radarr was hiding in the corner with pillow over his head, eyes wide in fear.

"IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION!!!" Blitz yelled running away from the apparently enraged sky monkey.

Phoenix responded by tossing a random object at his head and chattering wildly.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Crosby scolded.

Farrel blinked, then turned around and headed back to her room. "Goodnight."

"What's her problem?" Aerrow questioned, motioning to the two running around.

"Apparently Blitz made a suggestion that Phoenix fall in love with Radarr and she didn't like that…" Crosby shrugged and turned to go back to her room. "Goodnight."

"Wait," Piper said. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Meh she'll get over it-

"She has him in a head-lock!!!" Finn exclaimed, not believing one so small could accomplish such a feat.

"AWESOME!!!"

The group turned in surprise.

There stood a female merb, excitedly watching the fight go on. She was oddly enough milky white with black mixed in here and there. Two blue eyes were seemingly glowing in the dark as they watched every movement.

Phoenix suddenly stopped attacking Blitz with a pillow and stared over at the Merb. Her face lit up and she got up and ran towards the Merb, chattering excitedly.

The Merb looked down at the sky monkey in confusion, then realization. "PHOENIX?!!!"

Phoenix nodded, and danced in a circle.

"Who are you?" Finn spoke up all the while thinking that this must be some kind of punishment dream for eating Junko's cooking at dinner…

The Merb grinned and pushed some silvery hair out of her face. "The names Lady Dark Victorian-

Phoenix interrupted her with a few chatters. (Translation: What kind of stupid name is that?)

Scowling at the infuriating sky monkey she continued, "But you can just call me Dark for short."

_Chatter, chatter._

"Shut up Phoenix!"

"Where did you come from anyway?" Finn questioned.

So Dark started her story.

Apparently Dark had landed in Cyclonia somehow. She had been wandering around until she found the thrown room (She had been intent on finding the Dark Ace, something about a hug.). Upon entering she found it empty. All except for a strange lightish pinkish crystal in the middle of the floor. Her, being her, poked at it with her toe. A blinding flash lit the room and when she awakened she had been turned into a Merb. Apparently it had been the same crystal that turned Crosby, Farrel, Blitz, and Phoenix into a different species. Because the crystal had been slightly damaged (Thanks to Cyclonis who dropped it and fled the room with her little Raptor tail behind her) it affected the way she turned out…and explanation for her un-merbish appearance.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before turning to go back to bed.

"YOWCH!!" Blitz yelled. "Did you see that?! The little monster bit me!"

Dark shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "Not my problem."

Xxx

Well that was weird. HA!!! NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!

Dark: No I don't.

…

…

Please?

This was just cuz I was bored, and because-

I REFUSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH RADARR BLITZ!!!!!

The LAST thing I need is a crazy psychotic chicken posse stalking me for life!!

...And yes. I do read reviews...for other people's stories. Heh, Review lurker.

Jonas Brother's...hmmm....


	10. Chapter 10

Sigh. I'm fifteen since yesterday. So I decided to update! Yay!

Fifteen years old and none the wiser. So sad.

XxX

It was a normal day on Cyclonia, or at least as normal as it could get. Snipe was arguing with Dark Ace and Ravess was resisting the urge to use them for target practice. Hey, moving targets are more fun to aim at…

"Snipe's never heard of such a stupid thing." Snipe declared, pointing one finger in the air and waving it around. "Only little kids believe in that stupid kind of thing."

The Dark Ace resisted the urge to tie Snipe up and let the talons use him for target practice. Then he sighed and discarded that thought. With the talons aim they wouldn't even graze Snipe. "Snipe I'm telling you, it really would happen."

Snipe shook his head stubbornly. "No it wouldn't, Snipe knows it wouldn't."

"Snipe is asking for a beating." Master Cyclonis muttered under her breath. She was about ready to toss both men into the wastelands and keep Ravess. Heck Ravess had the aim, skills, and smarts to help her rule the empire. Not that the boys didn't. Well Snipe definitely didn't…

"Snipe will prove it's not real!" Snipe declared.

"I wouldn't-

Snipe interrupted Dark Ace. "No I wanna show you it's not real!"

Dark Ace rolled his eyes inwardly smirking. Reverse Psychology was so much fun. "Alright go ahead." Dark Ace was smirking now.

"Okay…um." Snipe thought for a second. "Oh! I know!" He cleared his throat. "I didn't accidentally leave a massive scratch on your skimmer." Both sides waited for a moment, only nothing happened. "Ha! See? Snipe told you so-

At that moment Snipes pants erupted into flames and disintegrated in seconds, leaving him standing in polka dotted boxers. "…"

Dark Ace's smirk widened. "I told you Snipe, liar liar pants on fire."

Snipe made a face and walked out. Ravess stared after him, pretty shocked that it really was true.

"Wait…so it really is true?" Master Cyclonis said suddenly. She paused before looking down at her pants, a slightly worried expression on her face.

Dark Ace nodded his head and paused, then yelled after Snipe. "Wait…you scratched my skimmer!!?!?!"

_Ahahahaha…you know you wanna laugh! Poor Snipe. The skimmer isn't the only thing that's gonna be scratched._


	11. Chapter 11

_**It Makes Me Happy**_

It had been several hours since anyone had last seen the young queen of Cyclonia, and people were beginning to worry. And get scared.

The last time she had disappeared this long several Talons had gone missing as well. They had popped up hours later, complete wrecks. They jumped at every noise, made quick panicky movements, and above all else kept muttering "No, no, I'm quite fine. Thank you anyway."

This phenomenon had been occurring for over three weeks by now, becoming the next big mystery of the Terra (the second being why gravity went on vacation every Saturday). It was a mystery that Ravess intended to get to the bottom of. Walking down the halls to her master's quarters she was downright determined to figure out what was going on…and hopefully keep her wits about her when she found out what was traumatizing the Talons so badly.

The Dark Ace caught up to her as she stalked down the hall. "I'm telling you, leave it alone."

She ignored his suggestion. "I told you that if you didn't want to come, you didn't have to."

He shrugged. "I can't run the risk of you losing your mind when you find out what's going on."

"So you do know what's happening to the Talons then?"

"No, not a clue."

She looked at him annoyed before coming to a stop, having arrived at Master Cyclonis's room, the only place no one dared enter unless permitted. And also the one place no one had been brave enough to check when she went missing. There was an awkward silence as the two Talon Commanders stood before the almost foreboding door.

"Well," The Dark Ace said, "it was nice working with you Ravess." He promptly turned and started walking away. Ravess reached out and snagged his arm, pulling him back to the doorway.

"Don't be such a coward!" She hissed quietly, reaching out and turning the doorknob. He looked at her warily, "Don't you think we should-

A Talon exploded from the room, running down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ravess, who had also let out a startled yelp, peeked out from behind the Dark Ace after a few seconds. He looked down at her dryly. "Knock?" He scoffed, pushing the door open with his foot in case anymore Talons came running out. "And what was that about being a coward?" She made a face at him and walked into the room, sticking close to his side.

The Dark Ace sighed, starting to get exasperated with the whole ordeal. "Master?" He called, his voice echoing down the hall. Ravess looked at him like he was a mad man. "What?"

"Not only are we entering without permission, but we are also entering a room someone just ran _screaming_ from!"

He would have replied, but they had just rounded a corner, entering the main room. And what caught their attention in the main room left them at a loss for words. There, in the center of the room, was a small round table that sat close to the floor. It was covered in what looked like a dainty white table cloth, small plates and…tea cups?

Master Cyclonis turned from her small circle of Talons, who were all sitting rather fearfully around the table. A tea pot occupied one of her hands while a small plate of mini cakes was in the other. The small smile on her face slipped when she noticed her Commander's wide eyed stares of disbelief. "It_ makes _me_ happy_..." She snarled, putting down her tea pot and plate rather roughly.

Ravess, defrosting from her initial shock, elbowed the Dark Ace. He looked down at her, agitated, his expression speaking wonders. _What on Atmos do you WANT me to say?_

Ravess, seeing that he was not going to be any use cleared her throat nervously, knowing their master was not entirely pleased with them at the moment. "W-well, whatever makes you happy Master-

"I SAID NO ELBOWS ON THE TABLE!" Master Cyclonis whirled about, pointing her staff in the face of one of the Talons. He levitated off the ground for a few seconds before dropping back down several feet away. Getting to his feet he ran from the room screaming, escaping in much the same manner as the Talon before him.

"-makes us happy too…" Ravess finished in a tiny voice.

"Well," Master Cyclonis said, smirking as she put her staff down and picked up her tea pot and cakes like nothing had happened, "it seems there are two new openings at the table." She looked pointedly at her Commanders, daring them to defy her.

The Dark Ace paused before glaring down at Ravess.

"I blame you."

_Do what makes you happy_

Because, I can just SEE her having evil tea parties. I just can.

Anyway, I'm back. For how long who knows. Ideas have been flooding in periodically, and no matter how hard I try to shove them away and focus on my own stuff, I can't. So, I'm writing them down. This spot will probably remain a drabble spot of humor but don't be surprised if a few other ones pop up that are completely opposite of humor.

Oh, and they aren't quite drabbles, are they? They're more like short stories. I apologize; I have a hard time condensing, don't I?

Anyway, if you could leave a review that would be cool :]


	12. Chapter 12

_I should, but I won't. I have to, but I can't._

The air felt ridiculously heavy as Green and Red glared each other down savagely. Weapons were drawn, but neither opponent made a move towards the other.

_Wait for his move and then attack… _

Seconds ticked by.

_Wait..she will let her guard down any second now..attack then.._

And then minutes.

They observed each other warily.

Red had a wicked looking cut near his left eye, blood steadily trickling down his face and dripping to the ground. The way he was holding himself clearly indicated that a few bones were probably broken.

Green had cuts and bruises all along the right side of her face and neck. Bones were evidently broken by the way she was standing; arms wobbling, legs barely able to support her weight.

Neither moved.

They hardly breathed.

Not trusting each other in the slightest, but starting to feel ridiculous with just standing around, both slowly started to ease off. Weapons lowered. Green never left Red. Red never left green.

There was a moment between them, however, when both Green and Red glanced off to the left. They regarded two barely recognizable skimmers, one that was close and the other a little farther away. The vehicles were damaged beyond simple repairs, twisted metal parts gleaming dully within the faint smoke surrounding them.

Weapons were lowered now, though the hostility still hung in the air.

It went on like this for what seemed like an eternity. Red never left Green and Green certainly never left Red. But after a while Green's legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed to the ground. She looked back at Red- weapon starting to go up again- cursing her momentary weakness and ready for a fight.

Red merely backed off, slowly retreating to the wall of rock behind him, eyes never leaving Green. He waited a full minute before wearily sinking to the ground.

Silence.

They regarded each other again.

An hour later weary exhaustion replaced the hostility as they came to a conclusion.

Red would not kill Green.

Green would not kill Red.

Even though this was a perfect opportunity to deal a fatal blow to the enemies side they wouldn't.

They had realized it around the same time.

Green and Red were each the last of something. They were each the very last one in the entire Atmos. Neither Green nor Red would be held guiltily for killing something one of a kind…

Exhausted, the Interceptor and original Storm Hawk sat in silence, distress beacons blinking dully in the fading light.

"_Usually, terrible things that are done with the excuse that progress requires them are not really progress at all, but just terrible things." – Russell Baker_

What is this? AN UPDATE? Not only that but an update that actually resembles A DRABBLE? NOT ONLY THAT, BUT AN UPDATE THAT IS ACTUALLY KIND OF SERIOUS RATHER THAN FUNNY?

Okay I'll stop.

But really. Sorry for the delay on updating. This sticky little bugger here got me back on track because it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. I'm sorry if it sucks (but give me a break. I wrote it at midnight yesterday and I'm editing it at seven in the morning today) ^^; I really am trying to get better at writing, honest.

Now, if anyone does not understand anything just ask and I'll clear it up. …I mean, I kind of don't get it either but hey! Maybe we can get through it together.

In short, I like to give characters morals. I just feel that maybe this would be one that these two characters would share.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scary movie**

_I love how in scary movies the person yells out "hello?" As if the killer is going to be like "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen, want a sandwich?"_

It was a mutual day off on Cyclonia. The Talons had little to no work, the commanders had no missions, and Master Cyclonis was simply not in the mood to work on any crystal experiments (AKA- why should I have to work when no one else has to?). This lack of work left everyone with a general sense of boredom. After all, there isn't much to do on Cyclonia. Unless you were some freak fanatic about lightning strikes (heh, no pun intended) or storm cloud progressions.

So, intent on not wasting a perfectly nice day off it was decided that they would watch a movie. They set everything up in the throne room (because honestly where else were they going to put the thing?), popped some popcorn, had Snipe move a few chairs and a comfy couch into the room, and plunked down, ready to be scared out of their minds.

Because for some unknown reason, the movie choice happened to be a new scary movie that had come out earlier that week. Dark Ace had protested at first. He knew firsthand how 'well' Master Cyclonis reacted to scary movies from earlier experiences. The girl simply could not (though she would never let anyone know) handle scary movies. At all. And honestly, Dark Ace would rather like to get a good night's sleep than have his Master make up some excuse to sleep in his room later.

Master Cyclonis was relentless however, so scary movie it was. Only a few Talons (those brave enough to watch the film in the first place) were present, along with Ravess and Snipe. Master Cyclonis wedged herself masterfully between Ravess and Dark Ace. She had the look of a warrior ready to fight to the death on her face.

A Talon got up and dimmed the lights. The projector started up and the opening credits started rolling.

Xxx

Dark Ace put on his pajamas with a yawn. The movie had run later than anyone expected (how many times could a monster resurrect itself before it finally died for real? Several apparently). He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling tiredly.

All in all he gave the movie a six out of ten. It had plenty of jump scares, creepy suspenseful moments, and a pretty good plot overall. However, the monster's design (three eyes, bat wings, scales, and colored a ghastly purple), idiotic (though what else was he expecting from a scary movie?) teenagers, and the weak dialogue took away from the film severely.

_But whatever, _He thought. _ It was good enough to kill time. And maybe this time Master Cyclonis-_

_Knock Knock_

_Sigh…spoke to soon._

Grumbling Dark Ace got up and answered the door. "I thought this time-

Snipe and a few Talons (each with a sleeping bag) stood in front of him, eyes huge and watery.

"…"

_Sigh_

"You've got to be kidd-

Master Cyclonis and Ravess (not waiting for permission) tiredly trudged past Snipe and the Talons into the room.

A grumble from the Dark Ace.

"…_This _is why we don't watch scary movies."

_They should have listened to him._

Okay, so I finally got another drabble out! AND, I got an A (I missed one question though) on my Sociology test! HUZZAH-

Master Cyclonis(Scoffs): It makes up for the terrible grade you received in English..

I'M SORRY OKAY? Gah…anyway. I might do another drabble that happens the next day after this little event. And if anyone is wondering (I didn't want to make the chapter longer so I took it out) the Talons and Snipe slept on the floor and Ravess and Master Cyclonis constructed a pillow barrier and shared half of the Dark Ace's bed. Who probably didn't get a wink of sleep, haha.

Anyway, I'll try and update soon! Leave a review maybe?


	14. Chapter 14

_I. WANT. THE. ROZEN. YOGA! _(It gets me every time)

**Ornaments**

Snipe walked up to his sister gleefully. "Here," He said, pushing a small paper bag into her hands. "Snipe bought you a present."

Ravess raised an eyebrow. It's not that she didn't trust her brother (he knew better than to prank her in any way or form), but him giving her a random gift right after a particularly bad mission seemed a little fishy to her. She continued to hold her silence, keeping the bag a comfortable arms length away from her and giving Snipe a critical look.

Snipe held his hands up in defense. "Snipe saw it on the last Terra we stopped at and it reminded Snipe of you!"

Ravess held her ground and her critical glare for five more minutes before sighing and opening the bag. She uneasily pulled out a small rectangular box and flipped it open. A gasp of surprise and a small delighted smile (which she quickly hid) escaped her.

Inside of the box was a small wooden ornament crafted into the shape of a violin, a small wooden bow tucked in next to it.

Before Ravess could even open her mouth to thank him he said,

"Snipe thought it was perfect. A little violin for a little talent."

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously…

_What?_

Xxx

The Dark Ace was just entering the outskirts of Cyclonian territory when he saw it. At first it looked like some kind of bag suspended over the side of the Terra. As he neared, however, the object quickly came into focus…

He stared as he passed the upside down figure of Snipe.

"What did you do this time?"

_You try to do something nice and look what happens_

This happened to me a few days ago (the violin incident, not the hanging upside down off the side of a floating land mass incident). Some guy had the nerve to insult my violin playing skills. AND HE HAS NEVER HEARD ME PLAY. Okay so maybe I'm just being an arrogant pain but the comment hit home so..

I wrote a drabble :D

Aren't you glad I can't actually suspend people off the sides of Terra's when I am angered?

Anyway, sorry it's been so long (and sorry if this one sucks. I feel it fell flat somewhere) but life has been so crazy this week. I'm behind on homework, I had to draw a birthday card, and all kinds of other stuff came up. So yeah. That's all...

By the way don't listen to the flying skoats…they're all liars.

Stork*Opens mouth and raises a finger*: …*Shuts mouth and walks away*

Heh.


	15. Chapter 15

_If Rocky Road ice cream didn't have the almonds in it would it just be Road ice cream…?_

**Told you so**

Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly, _severely_ **wrong**..

_AND THEY WERE ALL JUST SITTING THERE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING._

Finn, who was kicking back at the table, sighed in exasperation. "Come on Stork! Chill out already."

Stork's shoulders pulled in as he tried to shrink in on himself. "I will _not _'chill out'," he seethed. The rest of his team members looked at him with varying looks of concern. Well, not Radarr. He was too busy trying to catch a rather large bug at the given moment, but that's beside the point.

"Stork, what's the problem?" Aerrow said, genuinely a bit concerned for the rather manic Merb.

Stork's eye twitched in response, as if that was all Aerrow needed in order to understand.

Piper, already knowing what all of this was about, sighed in exasperation. "Stork I already told you. The crystal's I picked up off that last Terra are perfectly stable! I checked them as soon as I got on board. Anyway," her eyes lit up here, excitement lacing her voice, "aren't you even a little curious about what they can do? There are all kinds of possibilities!"

**KABOOM**

Or at least that's probably what Stork would have sounded like if he were a nuclear explosion and not the panic stricken Merb he was.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M WORRIED PIPER! WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE CRYSTALS COULD DO!? I MEAN-"

Finn stood up with a sigh, tapping Junko on the shoulder. "Come on, we might as well get popcorn. This is going to take a while."

Junko followed Finn into the kitchen gleefully, "I'll get the kernels!"

"THEY COULD BLOW US OUT OF THE SKY! ELECTROCUTE US SMASH OUR BONES TO DUST THEY COULD-

"Stork!" Aerrow had to yell in order to be heard. "Calm down!"

Stork took a few, rather strangled sounding, breathes, his eye still twitching madly.

Aerrow paused for a few seconds before going on in a calm tone. "What's got you so worked up about these crystals? It's not like Piper hasn't done this before."

Stork eyed the crystals (which were currently sitting on the table like _perfect_ _little_ _innocent_ creatures of nature) with heavy suspicion. "Something about _these_ seem wrong.."

Piper sighed again, "But I already told you-

Radarr suddenly leapt into the air, hands clasping around the flying bug he'd been chasing. He crashed onto the table, the crystals flying everywhere.

"Quick catch them!"

Aerrow dove for one, Piper another. Finn and Junko (who had just reentered the room with buckets of popcorn) went for the other two.

Stork just stood there, eye twitching, that feeling of impending doom settling in his stomach like a rock.

A bright flash of light and smoke suddenly filled the room, Radarr yelping in surprise. Stork sucked in a huge breath, running to open a window, positive it was poison of some sort.

Five minutes later the smoke had cleared.

Two minutes after that Stork really wished the smoke had been poison, or knock out gas, _anything_ other than _this_.

His teammates sat on the floor around the bridge, looking up at him with wide, innocently round eyes.

The crystal had turned them all into infants.

Stork stared. And then promptly pointed a finger at baby Piper. "I TOLD YOU!"

She abruptly burst into tears.

Aerrow looked at her, startled, and then immediately began mimicking her. Meanwhile, Finn threw a tiny handful of popcorn at Junko, who threw a handful back.

Radarr simply curled into a ball, clapping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

It was going to be a long day.

_They never listen_

Anyway, I'm back 8D Sorry for the really long wait. I'd complain and tell you what the holdup was about but no one wants to read that boring stuff SO!

I'd appreciate it if you would leave a review :3

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
